ftafandomcom-20200222-history
Angelus Xygen V
The Angelus Xygen V, also known by its chassis code KA-AX2.0, was Angelus' answer to a craft created to suit the new F12000 League's specifications. Technical Data KA-AX2.0_r1 (2212) Engine Technology: Angelus KA-AGR:Xff (Type 3166) Thrust System: Angelus M62 Overdriver Braking System: Angelus Hyperforce Z3 Weapon Control: Angelus Peacemaker Type92_wx Shield Control: Angelus E02.s Super Weapon: Angelus ge22B EMP Railgun KA-AX2.2_r9 (2215) Engine Technology: Angelus KA-AGR:Xff (Type 3174) Thrust System: Angelus M61 Overdriver Braking System: Angelus Hyperforce Z3_r2 Weapon Control: Angelus Peacemaker Type94_wx Shield Control: Angelus E02.s/U Super Weapon: Angelus ce31B EM Cloak Performance Specification KA-AX2.0_r1 (2212) Top Speed: 839km/h (521mph) Acceleration (0-700km/h): 3.125s Thrust Power: 7870gfu Mass: 4540kg (10,009lbs) Lateral Stability: 36.125% Weapon Power: 0.9x Shield Power: 67gsu KA-AX2.2_r9 (2215) Top Speed: 978km/h (608mph) Acceleration (0-700km/h): 2.75s Thrust Power: 8870gfu Mass: 4501kg (9923lbs) Lateral Stability: 47.5% Weapon Power: 1.1x Shield Power: 74gsu Overview A knee-jerk reaction to the conception of the F12000 and its regulations gave Angelus only less than 2 years to develop a suitable craft for the new league. Due to this, they barely made the deadline to have a working craft, as other, more experienced teams used their time more efficiently. Thankfully, due to this, the team were able to exploit the deadline and continue working on the craft after the deadline, due to getting the more crucial components out of the way first. The new KA-AX2.0, known as the Xygen V, was then completed just 22 days after the deadline, with the entire team working on overdrive. Despite the short time given, however, this craft is not to be taken lightly and is as good as the other teams' crafts. Based on the prototype AGR:ZXX, the new engine in Angelus' top end AGR:X series of AG racing engines, the Type 3164, also known as the "AGR:Xff", was created to comply with the F12000's regulations, which put out 1286km/h in Alpha testing. However, due to a new regulation that all crafts had to be able to use all F12000-approved weapons, Angelus had to sacrifice a bit of the lightness, weighing it down and causing a massive speed loss. With time running out, the Xff engine was then upgraded, causing parts to eventually be replaced due to the revised Stage 1 regulations introduced in 2211. The Type 3166 then proved it's worth, with the new engine propelling the Xygen V up to a max speed of 839km/h. The HyperForce XIII braking system was also upgraded, not because they did not comply with the regulations, but because the craft was too heavy for the lightweight system. Based off the HyperForce XXV used in the KA-ZX25 Prototype ship, the new Z3 system is designed to be as light as possible while providing the greatest possible handling capabilities. The Peacemaker Special weapons system had to be ditched due to the League requiring all weapons be available for use. Angelus responded by developing the Type92_wx, a lightweight system that can use all weapons. The tradeoff for the lightweight system is a slight decrease in weapon power, however, Angelus are more oriented towards defense than offense, and as such have developed a much stronger shielding system, the E02.s, which would have rated an 85% in the FX400 specifications, yet it only ranks a 70% in the F12000 specs. Angelus were also required to develop a Super Weapon for the new league. Development started on a Railgun that fired, at extremely high speeds, a charged energy pulse. This energy pulse, upon impact with any craft, would short out any and all electronic systems for a short period of time. This weapon abides to Angelus' ideals, as it causes no direct damage, any damage occurred will be due to the craft hitting a wall or any other craft as it drifts uncontrollably. It really is a wonder how Angelus were able to get such a high quality craft complete in a short amount of utilised time, but this craft defies all odds as this team can safely continue their boast about being "Faster Than Angels" with a craft this fast and agile. Category:Ships